Blue, Green and Cherry
by walkalonesun
Summary: Scorpius quiere saber de que color son los ojos extravagantes de Lily. Y estando tan cerca para saberlo, también quiso descubrir si los labios sabrían como el color que tenían; a cereza. "Polos opuestos se atraen..."


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>corpius quiere saber de que color son los ojos extravagantes de **L**ily. Y estando tan cerca para saberlo, también quiso descubrir si los labios sabrían como el color que tenían; a cereza. "Polos opuestos se atraen..."_

* * *

><p><strong>. B<strong>lue, **g**reen and **c**herry **.**

_Scorpius_ tenía una gran adicción, y no se trataba del Quidditch, más bien de un par de ojos. Desde chiquito, once años para ser exactos, Scorpius había conocido a Albus Severus Potter; quien, como si fuera imposible, se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Y con eso también conoció a toda la famosa familia _Potter_. Albus era el menos extravagante de la familia, pero no por eso era menos interesante. Sus padres eran conocidos por todo el mundo mágico, sin excepción, y aunque a Scorpius le doliera saber que su padre, Draco Malfoy, no se llevaba bien con Harry Potter, él pequeño rubio había supuesto que eso no minimizaba en nada la amistad con Albus; supuso bien porque, a pesar de que a duras penas, Draco había aceptado que su hijo fuera a pasar las vacaciones junto a los Potter.

Y ahí conoció a ese par de ojos, a esos cabellos de fuego y sonrisa brillante; _Lily_ _Luna_ _Potter _era como un pequeño huracán imparable; ni en la escoba, el ajedrez, las carreras o nadando. Scorpius la había odiado, y no solo porque _era una niñ_a y _las niñas tienen gérmenes_, el hecho de que el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy nunca perdían era la verdad por la que había dejado de jugar con la niña. Y como Lily era tan inteligente, se había dado cuenta desde el principio, y por eso se había burlado de Scorpius durante años. Años. Burlándose. De Scorpius. A él le molestaba.

Aunque él no era ningún santo, sabía que Lily podía molestarlo todo el tiempo y siempre terminaría ganando. Cuatro años soportándose las burlas de Lily. Y ella soportando los de él. No es que se odiaran, simplemente no eran... compatibles. Eran tan diferentes. Como dos polos opuestos. Un polo chispeante y el otro apagado. Un polo caliente y el otro polo frío. Polos simplemente opuestos.

Pero, _sí señor_, Scorpius no era ningún ángel; aunque lo pareciera con ese aspecto de _muñeco_ rubio de varios _músculos_. Y cuando tubo la edad suficiente para comenzar a ganar a Lily Luna Potter, alias _molesta_ pelirroja, lo hizo. Y también observarla. El era un chico de quince años, y no era exactamente ciego ni santo a la hora de mujeres. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar que las niñas tenían gérmenes, para pasar a pensar en que las niñas tenían un buen _trasero_ o buenos _pechos_. Lo cotidiano de la vida, cuando las hormonas se encienden. Y Lily, aunque para él costara admitirlo, era de esa clase de chicas que encendían las hormonas. Y dejó de ser, en secreto, la _molesta_ pelirroja para convertirse en la chica más bonita que Scorpius haya visto. Y viceversa. Si no fuera porque eran tan _polos_ opuestos...

Y aunque todo parecía seguir siendo igual, nada lo era. Scorpius ya no miraba con los mismos ojos repudiándola; la miraba _atento_. Ya no sentía solo ganas de apretarle el cuello cuando discutían; le hubiese gustado _apretarle_ otra cosa. Ya no tenía ganas de callarla con gritos; más bien con sus _labios_. Y viceversa.

Pero seguían sin parecerse en nada.

Solo, tal vez, en que ambos estaban despertando curiosos _sentimientos_ en sus cuerpos y pensamientos. Eso que llaman "pubertad" no era. Era... _distinto_. Algo que nunca les había pasado a ambos. Y es que Scorpius había tenido tantas parejas, aceptando todas las ofertas, y Lily, al contrario, desechando todas excepto algunas. Pero nunca, jamás, esa fuerte _opresión_ en el pecho, esas ganas de reírse de _felicidad_ o algo parecido como cuando se _veían_. A pesar de que cinco segundos después se estuvieran gritando _incoherencias_.

Y una de esas tardes más bonitas de Hogwarts, en el que las risas no faltaban ni tampoco la buena vibra, Scorpius se había puesto en un pensamiento demasiado _interesante_ y al mismo tiempo escalofriante; como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Porque el solo podía pensar en ella como _molesta_, _insufrible_, _buena_ para _nada_... otra cosa no.

¿De qué color serían los **ojos** de Lily? Había tenido que mirarla fijamente en algunas ocasiones; de esas en las que se _peleaban_ y _luchaban_ por quien quitaba la mirada primero. Pero, por más extraño que pareciera, no recordaba el color de los **ojos** de Lily. Y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que ella esté sentada, a metros de él, junto a McLaren. Los celos no eran el problema... ¿O sí? Tal vez lo sean; porque Scorpius acababa de partir en dos la pluma que tenía en mano, llamando la atención de Albus al completo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - casi gruñó, sus **ojos** _verdes_ fijos en los grises que no le devolvían la mirada. ¿Los ojos de Lily no eran verdes verdad?

- Es solo una pluma - susurró. La tiró a un costado e intensificó más su mirada en la _pareja_.

- ¡La pluma que me prestó Rose, tarado! - gruñó. El morocho sacó su varita, mientras la arreglaba con _magia_. Rose tenía los **ojos** _marrones_ ¿Lily también?

- Ya vengo - el rubio se levantó sin prestar atención al sermón juvenil de Albus con palabras poco indicadas para alguien tan correcto; si Nott estuviera con ellos diría eso. Los **ojos** de Nott eran _castaños_ ¿Los de Lily no?

Y el tal McLaren sentado allí junto a ella. Haciéndola reír; Scorpius solo podía hacerla _enfadar_. Eso _creía_ al menos. Ese niño tonto rubio de mamá. Que _rabia_ le tenía. ¿_Envidia_ no? Tal vez. Y ella reía a cada gesto o palabra de Alan. Y Scorpius apretaba los puños y daba pasos _más_ rápidos; si es que se podía. Cada vez más cerca. Ella _sonríe_. Cada vez más cerca. Ella _ríe_. Cada vez más cerca. Ella lo ve, su cara tornándose molesta.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - gruñó, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre sus pechos. Eso la hacía ver tan _sexy_... y a Scorpius le encantaría ser los brazos de ella los que la rodeaban _allí_.

El rubio miró con atención a los **ojos** de Lily. Aún así no se podía descifrar de que color eran. Hermosos.

- Hablar - tan frío como su _mirada_ - A solas.

Tal como lo pensó Scorpius, McLaren era un niño. El rubio de casi dieciocho años se levantó, mirando a Lily con una sonrisa de promesa. ¿_Prometiendo_ qué? Scorpius apretó la mandíbula. Que _impotencia_ sentía. Si él llegaba a sonreírle así probablemente... no pasaría nada. Porque _jamás_ le sonreiría así. ¿No?

- ¿Y? - preguntó, despectiva, mientras miraba furiosa. Las mejillas estaban _rojas_ por el sol que le daba en el rostro.

- Quiero ver de que color son tus **ojos** - la indiferencia fue cortada mientras él se sentaba junto a ella, para acercar su rostro. Lily pestañeó sorprendida.

- Aléjate, ya - le ordenó. El sonrió de costado; esas sonrisas llenas de _sorna_. Lily las odiaba; porque lo hacían ver tan _guapo_ y lograba estremecerla.

- Solo quiero ver tus **ojos**, Potter - el había dicho burlonamente. A menos de un metro de distancia entre rostros, agarró con sus manos el suave y delicado rostro de ella, para mantenerla _quieta_.

Ella, _extrañamente_ y _extrañada_, quedó petrificada. Mirando con absoluta confianza el rostro del rubio; jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. Y se sentía tan... _bien_. Scorpius había dejado entreabrir sus labios por la sorpresa. Los ojos de Lily eran más bonitos de lo que podían ser. Un pequeño color chocolate en el centro, rodeado de un celeste impresionante y un verde magnífico alineando el final del celeste.

- Tus **ojos** son grises.

El bajó la vista hasta los labios de ella. Sí, ella había dicho aquello, y su voz había sonado tan ronca y áspera que pensó que alguien más había sido. Ella miraba con atención sus **ojos**, mientras un pequeño fruncido aparecía en el centro de su pequeña e inmaculada frente.

- Tus **ojos** son grises - repitió, un _susurro_ y una _pequeña_ sonrisa en la comisura de los labios - Pensé que eran celestes claritos.

- Son grises, como los de mi papá - recalcó. No sacó su mano de la pera de ella. Se sentía... _bien_.

- Me _gustan_ - susurró.

- Tus ojos **son**... de mentira - las palabras habían sonado tan frágiles, como si en cualquier momento fueran a romperse. Ningún Malfoy debía verse frágil, y por primera vez a Scorpius no le importó.

- No - contestó ella. Ese _brillo_ que solo algunos chicos le sacaban, y que aparecían cuando ella a él lo _miraba_. Primera vez que Scorpius _pestañea_.

El bajó la _mirada_ hacia los _labios_ de ella. Esos _deseados_, _carnosos_, _sensuales_ y _prohibidos_ labios.

- ¿Te pintas los labios? - una pequeña inclinación en una de sus rubias y perfectas _cejas_.

- No - susurra, la mirada clavada en los ojos grises.

"Polos opuestos... polos opuestos..." Lily intenta recordar esa frase tan famosa. Pero no puede hacerlo con Scorpius tan _cerca_.

- Son muy... rojos - comenta. La voz cargada de ese _algo_... excitación tal vez.

Scorpius no pudo evitarlo, estando tan cerca para descubrir el color de **ojos** de Lily, también quería descubrir que sería _besar_ los labios de ella. Se acercó, y ella pareció corresponderle, porque no tardo en acercar su rostro.

"Ah, sí, polos opuestos se atraen" Murmuró su voz, haciendo _eco_ en la cabeza. Antes de que los labios gélidos y firmes del él se _posaran_ en los suyos. Con que eso se sentía ser _besada_ por Scorpius Malfoy.

Era simplemente... maravilloso. Scorpius podía seguir siendo el chico _frío_ y _molesto_ en sus pensamientos. Pero ahora no, ahora estaba siendo el _príncipe_ soñado de los cuentos de _princesas_.

Su _príncipe_. El de cabellos rubios brillantes, **ojos** grises, no celestes, más maravillosos aún, y el egocéntrico príncipe.

Y él, aunque ahora estaba muy ocupado besándola, había descubierto que los ojos de Lily eran más hermosos de cerca, mucho más. Esa mezcla sorprendente de verde, celeste y chocolate. Y los labios de Lily podían tener el color de la **cereza**. Pero sabía a menta; _refrescante _y _dulce_ **menta**. Algo tenían en común.

* * *

><p>ღ<p>

_Sean buenitas con migo y déjenme un review :D. Espero les haya gustado. Para todas las fanáticas del Lilius que escriben historias; gracias a ustedes me enamoré de esta pareja. ¡Saludos! :)_


End file.
